lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Kwon
|background = #ecebd8 |fontcolor1 = #efedd7 |font = century gothic |color1 = #846241 |name = Bianca Kwon |image = Bianca1.jpg |width = 425px |color2 = #bd9976 |fontcolor2 = #efedd7 |bodyfontcolor = #614427 |age = Twenty-Four |gender = Female |education = Graduated Graduated |birthday = October 27, 1991 |address = Montero |occupation = Political Consultant |housemates = Antonia Reynolds |relationships = Single |personality = Bianca is a very closed-off individual and almost always has been. Even as a child she tended to keep to herself and had trouble making friends. It is not that she doesn't want friends, but sometimes she just doesn't know what to do. She's had very few close friends in her life and usually ends up abandoning them after a while. She doesn't know why she always does this, but has given up questioning herself. Bianca easily comes off as very cold, which makes people not really want to get to know her too well. Bianca is also very intelligent and this was always obvious throughout her school years. Part of the reason she got into the program in the first place was because of her grades in school. She also very easily understands certain things and knows how to fix problems. She knows how to take a situation and change it for the better and to her advantage, or in her job's case, her boss's advantage. Some people mistakenly underestimate her, but she always proves them wrong by coming out on top. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'4" Bianca has a very sensible fashion sense and rarely wears anything too extravagant or fancy. She prefers to wear simple clothes that come in browns, grays, whites, and blacks. She has never been one to really dress up and it has only become more obvious with her current career. She doesn't mind at all though because she actually prefers it. She wears a lot of pantsuits and dress clothes. She also tends to wear heels in order to make herself feel a bit taller. |family = Kwon Sung-ho is her dad. He used to live in the United States along with her mom, but moved back to South Korea before the birth of Bianca's older brother. Bianca and her father were never really that close when she was growing up. He spent most of his time with her older brother and rarely with Bianca. He only ever seemed to care about her when she was doing well in school. Part of the reason she always tried so hard in school was because of her father. Kwon Kyung-hee is her mom. She was originally born in the United States, moved to South Korea when she was a teenager, married and moved back to the US, and then returned to South Korea again. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if she ended up returning to the United States once again. She and Bianca were really close when Bianca was growing up and she was always there for her daughter. She was the one who supported Bianca in accepting the exchange program. She and Bianca try to talk at least once a week, but usually they try for more. Kwon Min-kyu is her older brother. Bianca never had a close relationship with her brother because everything seemed so easy for him. He had a good relationship with both of their parents, while Bianca had trouble getting her father to be proud of her. She was always kind of jealous of him and still sometimes is, because even though she moved to a new country and is doing well, her parents still seem to sometimes be more proud of Min-kyu. |friends = TBA |history = Bianca Kwon was born in Seoul, South Korea to her two parents who had recently moved back to South Korea. For a few years, they had lived in the United States, but decided to return to South Korea after Bianca's mother found out she was pregnant with a boy. Bianca was born two years after her older brother and was named Kwon Ji-hye. Bianca lived in Seoul and also learned to speak Korean and English. Her parents thought that they may one day move back to the United States or that it was simply a good idea for their children to know the language. When Bianca was sixteen, she participated in a program that would send her and eight other female students from South Korea to the United States for an exchange program. At first, Bianca was not very interested in doing the program, but her parents convinced her that it was for the best. After putting some thought into it, she finally decided to try to do the program. Soon enough, she found out she was accepted and packed her things to move to the United States. After moving to the Miduna Beach area, Bianca continued going by the name Ji-hye until a few other students convinced her to call herself something else. She was hardheaded and didn't really want to, but after a few months she started calling herself Bianca and the name stuck. Bianca enjoyed living in Miduna Beach and seeing all the new interesting areas. Unlike the other exchange students, Bianca was never much interested in getting to close with them. She did get to know them and would hang out with them sometimes, but she never really was too close. She liked to keep her distance because she always had even as a child. In high school, Bianca also got to know a few others who weren't in the program. She also joined a few clubs, although she tended to not do much in them. Because she was also excellent in school, she graduated with honors. After graduating, Bianca decided to stay in the United States. At first, she was going to return to South Korea, but her parents convinced her to stay. She began attending the University of Barfield and stayed in on campus dorms. Her second year, she decided to move into an apartment with a friend of hers - or at least someone she had somewhat gotten to know in college. During her second semester, she decided to major in Political Science as politics of the United States had begun to interest her. Her second year, she began to do internships with the local government of Barfield. Because of her excellent grades and such in high school, Bianca was able to graduate a year early from UoB. Because of her internships throughout college, Bianca began to work with the local government. She was originally doing very small tasks, but after two years, she applied for a job as a political consultant. She was hired by the current city mayor to join his small team of political consultants. She does a lot of work within politics and hopes to one day move farther up the political chain. She's hoping that in a few years she'll be able to begin working for a Representative or Senator, but for now she'll just stick with where she's at. Bianca also recently moved into an apartment with her coworker Antonia Reynolds. Originally, Bianca had been living alone, but she began to realize that she needed help paying her bills and rent, so she got a roommate. |trivia = *Bianca learned English as a child because her parents both used to live in the United States. They thought it was important to teach her the language just in case they decided to ever move back or if she decided to move there on her own. |home = *House Type: Apartment *Bedrooms: 2 *Description: Bianca lives in an apartment complex in Montero. She and her roommate live on the fourth floor of the building. Inside the apartment, there is a small open area for the living room. In the kitchen area, they have a small space with a table for the dining area. Both of their rooms are located on the same floor. They also have one bathroom. *Pictures: Coming Soon |fc = Jessica Jung |user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Characters Category:Young adults Category:Barfield residents Category:Females Category:InsaneBlueberry's characters